


They Don't Know About Us

by sophies_earbuds



Series: Tyrus One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_earbuds/pseuds/sophies_earbuds
Summary: Based off of the song They Don't Know About Us by One Direction





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to use a new format for my one shots! Instead of compiling all of them into one multi-chaptered story, I'm going to be publishing them as separate works and compiling them into a series! My old ones will remain, so I can keep those nice comments you all give me, in the story they're already in. But from here on out, they're all going to be put into this series!

_**“They don’t know about the things we do”** _

“You ready to go Underdog?” TJ asks, looking up at his amazing boyfriend with what he thinks are probably heart shaped pupils, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip in both nervousness and anticipation. And yet he can’t stop smiling. 

“I’ve been ready for an hour now,” Cyrus tells him, looking like he’s just as bad at hiding how excited he is. Which is actually fairly problematic, considering everything about them is currently nonexistent to anyone but them. But Cyrus’ bubbling excitement is one of the cutest things in the world, in TJ’s opinion, so he’s not too worried about it. 

“Wow, I’m not used to being the taller one,” Cyrus says offhandedly, not moving from his porch step, making him practically tower over TJ, who is at the bottom of the steps. But TJ just smiles, and walks up to meet Cyrus, careful that nobody is watching them, even if it is completely dark out. And even so, he’s still hesitant to even take Cyrus’ hand, not wanting to freak the other boy out if he thinks someone may notice. But to his surprise, Cyrus beats him to the act, grabbing both of TJ’s hands and lacing their fingers together, a giddy smile on his face. 

“Is it giving you power?” TJ asks, an amused smile on his own face, to which Cyrus nods, looking like the absolute most happy guy in the world. And yet all he’s doing is standing next to TJ.

“Too much power, you’d better stop it before it gets worse,” Cyrus warns TJ, raising an eyebrow, but never ceasing to smile. TJ just shakes his head, feeling so immensely whipped for this boy in front of him, and laughs just the slightest bit. 

“What if I do this?” TJ asks, taking a step forward, bringing up their entwined hands as the space between them slowly deteriorates. 

“Yeah?” Cyrus instigates, now having to tilt his head the slightest bit to look TJ in the eye, his own lip coming to rest between his teeth. 

TJ takes yet another step, daring to be brave tonight. And in doing so, the tips of his shoes tap Cyrus’, and their hands come up between their chests, preventing them from moving in any closer. And slowly, but definitely surely, TJ leans in, catching Cyrus’ lips with his own, coaxing his head to tilt up the rest of the way as he squeezes his hands tighter. He even feels Cyrus start to go up on his toes, and thinks that he can’t possibly have this effect on anyone. And yet here it is, the proof, right between his fingers. He loves having this effect on Cyrus. 

When they do end up separating, TJ hears Cyrus hum in pleasure, and he can’t help but smile so widely that his cheekbones hurt. 

“Power gone?” TJ asks, not letting go or easing up his grip. He’s too caught up to let Cyrus slip away. 

“Maybe one more…” And with that, Cyrus leans back up, his Converse clad feet up on their toes again, kissing TJ with somehow more softness and more pressure at the same time, making TJ lose all track of what’s around him. Running his thumbs along the backs of Cyrus’ hands, letting Cyrus take control of the kiss, as he’s so good at doing it, he doesn’t know if he’s ever been happier. 

And with that thought, he is content. 

_**“They don’t know about the ‘I love you’s’”** _

“You ever think about putting posters on your ceiling?”

“I have, I’m just afraid they’re going to fall and attack me in my sleep.”

TJ turns his head to gauge Cyrus’ reaction to his horrible joke, and in doing so, bringing them nose to nose, eye to eye, lips to lips. Maybe this is why he likes laying down with Cyrus so much. 

“Hi,” Cyrus says, a sweet smile on his face.

“Hello,” TJ replies, as if they hadn’t just been talking nonstop for the past half hour. They may be acting shy, but at the end of the bed, their feet are wrestling gently, for no reason in particular. No winner, no loser, but just because it’s what seems to be happening right now. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Cyrus asks. It sounds like a rhetorical question, but TJ nods his head anyway. Cyrus tells him he loves him practically every day when they have their regular phone calls, but he’s not going to start complaining now.

“Every day, Muffin,” TJ tells him, not looking away from Cyrus’ eyes. Even if he’s incredibly flustered, it’s like he’s in a trance. 

“Well, in that case, I love you,” Cyrus says, just as his foot begins to travel farther up TJ’s leg, making him smile and finally have to duck his head. But a hand comes up to lift his chin again, and catches his lips in a kiss that lasts so long, TJ is finding it hard to remember to breathe, and their feet have slowed their pace significantly, only making small, somehow flirtatious movements. 

As the kiss breaks, TJ can’t even open his eyes yet, still caught in his emotions of the moment, and forgetting how to function like a normal human being. 

“I love you, too, Underdog,” he says eventually, moving closer to Cyrus so he can rest his head on the other boy’s shoulder, looking back up at the ceiling, and inhaling the smell of Cyrus around him; it’s one of the only soothing things in TJ’s opinion. 

An arm comes up, wrapping around TJ’s shoulders and pulling him closer. So, he closes his eyes, only peeking to make sure his door is closed and that the knob direction indicates that it’s locked, and tries to fall asleep, listening to the beat of Cyrus’ heart, letting it be a metronome to his dreams.

_**“But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us”** _

Walking into The Spoon is like finding a safe haven, where it’s their territory, and theirs only. Never mind the fact that all of their friends hang out there. TJ surely doesn’t mind. And besides, the more the merrier. As long as he’s with Cyrus, he doesn’t mind being around anyone else. 

But walking into The Spoon this time, he definitely does not expect to be met with the face of Buffy leaving the diner, and he especially does not expect her to look down at their hands first. Why she would look there first, TJ doesn’t know. 

“Hey… guys, what’s going on?” she says, sounding perplexed. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she looks back down at their entwined hands, and for some reason, TJ can’t let go. 

Luckily, Cyrus is more on his game than TJ is that day, and drops his hand, immediately smiling his best cover up smile, moving to stand next to Buffy. But TJ can tell that it’s not going to work this time. 

“We were coming from the park. I know you were just leaving, but feel free to join us!” Cyrus tells her, definitely acting much too chipper. He obviously knows that something is wrong here. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Buffy deadpans, now looking directly at TJ, her eyes full of something that makes his cheeks flush hot. “Cyrus, can I talk to you for a minute?” she asks, finally looking away from TJ, turning her stone cold gaze to Cyrus. 

“Um, sure, what’s going on?” 

“No, Cyrus. I meant alone,” Buffy says through her teeth. Now TJ can feel the thud in his stomach that suggests he’s about to start panicking. He really doesn’t want to panic right now. 

“Look, I know what you’re going to-”

“Do you?” 

“Buffy, what’s wrong with you?” Cyrus asks, looking more hurt than confused. He retracts, coming back to stand next to TJ, taking his hand again. No point in trying to hide it if she’s already figured it out for herself. 

“What do you mean? I’m not the one holding TJ’s hand,” Buffy shoots back, her voice suggesting that TJ’s name is a word she’d get in trouble for saying out loud. Wow. This knocks both he and Cyrus back a step. 

“I’m literally standing right here,” TJ tells her, all patience having been pushed out of him. He tries to size her up, but Cyrus’ grip on his hand tightens, and he moves back to his original spot. That doesn’t mean he’s happy about it, though. 

“Cyrus, I can deal with you being friends with him, but I don’t think I can forgive either of you for this one,” Buffy says, starting to walk away, like she’s going to get the last word. And of course, Cyrus is going to call after her. Cyrus never likes to have unresolved problems around him. 

“Buffy! Come on, you don’t get to choose these things for me!” he says, his voice starting to sound strained. TJ has to look away, not sure that he’ll be able to see Cyrus’ face in this moment and not react harshly toward Buffy. 

“And yet, I’d at least hoped that you’d take our friendship into consideration. Turns out I was wrong,” she says, her facial expression not moving. It’s almost as if she’s snarling at them. TJ’s seen this expression before, during every game they played together, whenever the other team stole the ball from her. It’s her challenging face. 

“I thought you and TJ had made up,” Cyrus says, although it sounds more like a question than a statement. To be honest, TJ had thought that too. Did he miss the moment where Buffy went back to hating him?

“That was before I knew what was really going on. And seriously, don’t try to get in the last word this time.” 

With that, Buffy storms away, leaving TJ and Cyrus dumbfounded on the sidewalk, with so many pairs of eyes on them, TJ feels like he’s an animal at a circus. Whether the pedestrian eyes are on their side or not, he needs to get out of here. 

Without thinking, TJ pulls Cyrus down the opposite direction of the sidewalk that Buffy left, in the direction of his own house, not saying a word. If he says something, he’ll either yell, cry, or just stand there with his mouth open like a fish. He needs to be out of public if they’re going to talk. 

It’s only about a three minute walk, but they spend it in silence anyway. TJ can practically feel the emotions wafting off of Cyrus, like he’s manifesting as an Empath, and can suddenly feel everything. He keeps his grip on Cyrus’ hand tight, not wanting him to slip away. After everything they’d been through, he’s not letting Cyrus slip away because of this. 

Once they finally make it to TJ’s house, they immediately beeline for his bedroom, and close the door, locking it out of habit. Only then does TJ let go of Cyrus, as he goes to sit down in his desk chair. 

“Cyrus-”

“Don’t try to make it better. You try to make everything better. Don’t waste your energy on this,” Cyrus says, sounding exhausted as he sits on the edge of TJ’s bed. TJ turns around in his chair, looking up to see that Cyrus looks like he’s about to cry, and immediately, like it’s an instinct, he’s sitting at Cyrus’ side, wrapping an arm around his waist and cradling his head against his chest, as if he knows what he’s doing at all. 

“Why are you so good at making it better?” Cyrus asks. TJ chuckles, feeling some sniffles of his own coming on. Leave it to Cyrus to make a joke in a serious situation. 

“It’s my designated job as your boyfriend,” TJ tells him, running his fingers through Cyrus’ hair, trying to calm him down. He can still feel that his breaths are shallow, and he’s holding on so tightly to TJ’s arm that he’s growing a bit more concerned by the second. 

“Hey, talk to me. What’s going through your head?” he asks eventually, pulling away slightly so Cyrus can look at him. Before Cyrus can even reach his arm up to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, TJ’s beats him to it, wiping his thumbs under his eyes, and letting his hands fall onto Cyrus’ shoulders, holding him steady. 

“I’m just so confused. I really thought she was going to be okay with it, when we were finally going to tell them. She’s the person I least expected to react like that,” Cyrus says through a now stuffy nose, his eyes blinking rapidly. TJ reaches a hand up to card through Cyrus’ hair, letting it fall down onto his cheek. 

“Maybe she’s jealous,” TJ offered, trying to console Cyrus in any way possible. But the scoff that Cyrus emits has him almost laughing. 

“If you’re suggesting that she-”

“No, god no. Just that you’ve been her best friend since you guys were seven years old. She might feel like she’s being replaced. I wouldn’t blame her for feeling jealous.”

“I’m gonna have to talk to her, aren’t I?” Cyrus asks, almost a whine. TJ laughs, pulling him back onto his chest and closing his eyes, wishing that he could take away every hardship in Cyrus’ life. He’d give anything for Cyrus to be happy all the time. 

“Not right now. Right now, you should lay down and cuddle with me while you calm down,” TJ tells him, a small smile on his face. Cyrus nods against his chest, pulling away to plop down onto TJ’s bed, pulling TJ down with him. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus, bringing him in close so that he’s laying against his chest, hopefully not hearing how fast his heart is beating. Whether it’s because he’s worked up and angry over Buffy, or completely smitten over Cyrus, he’s not sure. Maybe it’s both. 

“I love you, TJ,” Cyrus mumbles, squeezing TJ’s torso and hugging him tighter. So TJ begins to run his fingers across Cyrus’ shoulders soothingly, and kisses the top of his head. 

“I love you, too.” 

_**“They don’t know about the up all nights”** _

“Truth or dare?” TJ asks, sitting across from the beautiful boy he calls his boyfriend. It’s moments like these that make him try to recall the moment it all began. 

“Teej, this game is much more boring now that we’re already dating. What am I supposed to say, I have a crush on you?” Cyrus asks, making TJ laugh. But even so, TJ still waits for Cyrus to choose truth or dare, and refuses to look away from his eyes until he does. 

“See, the staring thing, that’s not gonna make this go by any faster. It’s just gonna make me want to kiss you,” Cyrus adds on, looking sleepy. Sure, it’s about two in the morning, but Cyrus had about two litres of Coca Cola, so TJ is surprised that he’s still getting tired. 

“That is also fine with me,” TJ tells him, a small smile growing on his lips, one that he knows will make Cyrus blush. And he is proven correct when he sees the apples of his cheeks begin to redden, and his eyes roll dramatically. 

“Well, of course it is, because you are a kiss addict who can’t control himself,” Cyrus teases. And while Cyrus is totally and completely correct, he still scoffs, feigning innocence. But the smile on his face never leaves. 

“So? Truth or Dare?” he asks anyway, placing his chin in his hand, resting his elbow in his lap. It’s not uncommon for TJ to find himself in this position; he does love admiring Cyrus, after all. But with the lateness, the tiredness, and the hazy thoughts, it’s as if he’s stuck in a trance, not able to look away from Cyrus’ eyes, even if he’d want to. 

“Let’s go with truth, since dares seem un-doable at this hour,” Cyrus says eventually, catching TJ’s eyes for only a moment before his cheeks redden even more. 

“What were you really thinking the first time you met me?” TJ’s not sure he necessarily wants to know the answer to this question, considering he was a huge asshole to Cyrus’ best friend during that time, but he and Cyrus had agreed that there should be no secrets between them. He’s only making it into a fun game. 

“Um, the first time we met? Or the first time we saw each other? Because those are two very different impressions,” Cyrus asks, a sheepish smile on his face, his eyes looking down at his lap. 

“How about the latter,” TJ decides, repositioning himself so that he’s laying on his side longways on the bed, his back against the wall and his head leaning against his hand, elbow perched up on the mattress. He can’t stop staring at Cyrus, who’s sitting cross legged on the foot-end of the bed, avoiding TJ’s gaze. He can’t help but do it on purpose, Cyrus is just way too cute when he’s flustered. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was that day Buffy and I saw you at the vintage shop, and I’m also pretty sure the only thing going through my head was ‘wow, so this is TJ,’” Cyrus tells him, chuckling a little bit. 

“Was that a good thing? Or…,” TJ just has to ask, laughing a little himself. Though his laugh is interrupted by a yawn that has his arm collapsing, making his head fall onto the bed. So, he sleepily grabs a pillow and slips his arm under it, hugging it close for his head to lean on.

Cyrus sweeps a hand through his hair, further messing it up even worse than TJ had done prior during their impromptu makeout session that came as a result of their impending sleepiness. Sleepy kisses are always TJ’s favourite, being able to feel quiet and lazy, while his heart thumps loudly in his chest, and the moment feels soft and vulnerable. Perhaps he’s completely in love with Cyrus. 

“Well, at the time, neither. It was mostly just a recognition that you are the person Buffy had been talking about. Seems like things don’t really change, huh?” Cyrus asks, his eyes falling closed for a moment. TJ can’t help but feel bad, and reaches his free hand to grab Cyrus’ leg affectionately, running his thumb back and forth, hoping that his action offers some sort of comfort. 

“There’s always a chance in the future. For now, I’m happy with it being just us. Feels more real, more private. It’s just us,” TJ tells him sleepily. Of course, he’s starting to become delirious and philosophical, which means he’s just going to be a cheesy romantic. 

“You’re cute,” Cyrus mumbles, a sweet smile taking over the previous frown on his face. TJ moves his hand to take Cyrus’ in his, and squeezes lightly. 

“So are you,” he says, glancing at the clock next to his bed. Almost three in the morning. 

“Ugh, why can’t the sun just come up already?” TJ whines, staring out his window at the dark nothingness that is the middle of the night. Unfortunately, he’s the most impatient person in the world. 

“Because that would send the entire earth off balance,” Cyrus says, his eyes still closed. TJ is about fifty percent sure Cyrus is falling asleep sitting up. 

“Cyrus, baby, I love you, but it’s too late for me to comprehend science and logic,” TJ mumbles, pulling Cyrus toward him. To his delight, Cyrus comes to lay down, burying his face in the fabric of TJ’s thick hoodie that is much too hot and smothering for his currently blushing cheeks. He wraps his free arm around Cyrus protectively, pulling him in even closer. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to take a nap, right? We can set an alarm for five, and then go back to sleep after the sun rises.” TJ nods his head to this, kissing Cyrus’ head. 

After a moment, Cyrus lifts his head, reaching up to cup TJ’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him slowly, yet so passionately that TJ can feel his heart skip a beat. So, he kisses back for all it’s worth, slotting their lips together as he grips Cyrus’ sweater and starts to rub his feet against that of the boy in his arms. And the moment is totally quiet. 

With one last slow kiss, Cyrus buries his face in TJ’s chest again, and his breaths get slower as he falls asleep. With that, TJ sets his alarm, and joins him. 

_**“They don’t know I’ve waited all my life just to find a love that feels this right”** _

“TJ, are you sure they didn’t fall under your bed?” Cyrus asks from across the room, rummaging through one of his many boxes of CD’s. 

“No, why would they have? I always keep them on my desk,” TJ responds, but he goes over to his bed anyway, going down on his knees and pulling up his comforter, checking under his bed for the long lost reading glasses they’re trying to find. And just his luck - they’re right there, all the way against his wall. “Wait, I got ‘em!”

“And this is why you should listen to me more often,” Cyrus says, his voice getting closer as TJ reaches for his glasses, dragging them back to him. He sits down against the side of his bed, cleaning the lenses of his glasses on his shirt and looking up at his boyfriend, who is smiling at him smugly. He just puts on his glasses and looks down. 

Cyrus comes up next to him, plopping himself onto TJ’s bed and hanging his head off of the side, upside down, right next to TJ. And of course, being the helpless romantic he is, TJ scoots to sit in front of Cyrus, making sure their faces are level to each other, and he cups Cyrus’ face, squishing his cheeks together and laughing at the outcome. 

“Did you know that I love you?” TJ asks, not letting go of Cyrus’ face. Cyrus nods. 

“I wuv wou toow-” Cyrus mumbles, his words obscured by TJ’s squishing efforts. But TJ just laughs and leans in to kiss him, though it’s weird upside down. He feels like he’s kissing Spiderman. Luckily for him, the Spiderman kiss is on his bucket list. 

“You’re a dork,” Cyrus deadpans when they pull away, and TJ just swipes at Cyrus’ hair, admiring how beautiful he looks, disregarding what he’s saying. The way Cyrus is staring at him makes his heart race, and he finally looks into his warm brown eyes and feels his entire demeanour crumble in a second. 

“I know this doesn’t really fit in with this moment, but I’m so glad you’re in my life,” TJ says softly, caressing Cyrus’ cheek with his thumb. And right then, everything about Cyrus’ features softens. “I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”

“I love you,” Cyrus says simply, turning his whole body around so that he’s laying on his stomach, now facing TJ head on. And he leans in to kiss TJ so slowly that the hair on the back of his neck stands up, and his cheeks begin to burn. 

“I love you, too. Forever.”


End file.
